Rise of Blackfire
by DarkMistress101
Summary: What if Starfire and Blackfire were actually stepsisters, both from the same father? Also..someone else wants Blackfire to take control over all of Tamaran..but why? Read, Review, and enjoy. No flames:)


**Rise of Blackfire**

_Not really much to say in the author's notes except enjoy the story. ^^ Unlike my first Teen Titans Go! fanfic, this is a Teen Titans (original) series, which I miss. Anyways, enjoy, review, no flames._- **DarkMistress101**

**Chapter One: Wedding Plans? Archnen'r, The Most Beautiful Woman**

_Tamaran. A beautiful, luscious planet inhabited by the proud warrior race known as the Tamaraneans. Being the almighty race, they would often get attacked by other races, even from the far reaches of the galaxy. Mighty rulers were often required to lead Tamaran to a better future, unfortunately it was very stressful to take on such a position._

_At the time, a Tamaranean king named Aslac'r ruled his planet wisely and was a large and bulky man with orange skin, long red hair and a long red beard. He wears the traditional Tamaranean armor, because it was royal, the armor had a decor of gems noble His leadership was legendary; others often say that it was because of motivation. His wife died at a very young age after giving birth to their son, Myand'r. The king often spent time with his son, but also watched over his beloved people like they were his own..._

* * *

Young Myand'r was playing in the garden located at one of the balconies of the palace. He admired all the wildlife on this planet especially the Scrlip'sklatch, a Tamaranean worm. The prince wore a traditional Tamaranean outfit for males, although it didn't show much skin and not decorated with a lot of gems. He also has red hair, but it was short, and orange skin. He looked like he was ten years old.

"Please relax, young Scrlip'sklatch.." Myand'r said placing it on a weird purple leaf. He smiled brightly, but it disappeared when he heard a voice from behind.

"I guess the prince does have hobbies…" the voice said. Myand'r turned around only to see a girl in a purple hood with her head down, so he wouldn't see her eyes. Myand'r tried to look brave, yet he had no idea on what this girl was capable of.

"W-who are you?" he asked weakly.

The girl smirked and raised her head "Just your ordinary girl from beyond. My name is_ Archnen'r_, daughter of Lord B'lorkna." she introduced.

"Ohh you're one of the lords of father." Myand'r said.

"You could say that, dear prince. I could also be your future queen someday." she informed with a wide smirk on her features. Myand'r blushes then chuckled.

"I doubt I wanna get married!" he chuckled while floating on top of a huge statue of himself, that his father built last year. "I wanna be a free king!" This caused Archnen'r to laugh, leaving the prince confused.

"What is so funny!?" Myand'r asked.

"You are so naive, young prince. You see, Tamaran needs a ruler to guide the planet's every move. The ruler also makes the final decisions for our people. Also...our people look up to married couples, so it is important to be married. However...we don't live forever. Eventually all things must pass on to the offspring. Basically, you don't have a choice on whether not to get married." she answered.

"Wow you're really smart!" Myand'r complimented.

"Its only way that you can actually survive in a world." the young girl replied.

"Why do you wear that hood?" Myand'r asked, just now noticing it.

"I can get away with a lot in this thing,sweetie." she answered while Myand'r chuckled.

A middle aged Tamaranean man found the two chatting in the garden. He was muscular, but his muscles were "Earthling size", which was weak in Tamaranean view. His red hair was greased somewhat, he also had a bushy red moustache, and wore traditional clothing of a Tamaranean male.

"Lady Archnen'r, your ship awaits you." he informed, telling the girl it was time to leave.

"Fine, fine, K' Gafnore, but I am parched after talking with the young prince." she said.

"Do not worry, my lady, we have a fine selection of blump'glor juices."

"Excellent."

The young girl, Archnen'r, walked away, with her servant, without saying a word to the prince. Myand'r just stared at the girl, thinking one day he might see her again. He also thought she was odd for a kid because of her etiquette mannerism. He continued to play in the gardens while thinking about the girl in the hood…

"Did you get to know the young prince, my lady?" K'Gafnore asked.

Archnen'r took a sip of her juice before speaking. "Yes I did, very well."

"and what is your plan?" he asked. Archnen'r smirked. "Don't worry...the time will come before a plan is put into motion...and I can't wait." she said.

* * *

Ten years later, the powerful Aslac'r died out of a deadly illness leaving his only son to rule Tamaran in his place. The majority of people had doubt in the new king, but others said he will rise like his father. The funeral saddened every citizen, but especially Myand'r. Although, Myand'r was training his whole life to have a position such as his father's.

Aslac'r's body was preserved in a coffin covered with our enemies' blood and heavenly fragrances. Everyone had to go in a deep ten minute prayer after the ceremony was over.

"Rise, my people." the head priest of Tamaran confirmed. Everyone obeyed him, immediately giving the priest full attention.

"People of Tamaran. I know we are saddened by the loss of Grand Ruler Aslac'r. He was a mighty patriarch of our planet's pride. ALTHOUGH! We have a new one to take his father's place..his own son who has been training for years." The priest took the royal crown from a small purple pillow a general was holding.

He walked up to the nervous young man, Myand'r and looked at him dead in the eye. The priest slowly placed the crown on the prince's,now king's, head.

"People of Tamaran! I give you KING MYAND'R OF TAMARAN!" the priest announced causing every citizen to bow or clap congratulating.

. "SILENCE!" the priest demanded. "My king, do you have anything to announce before our feast."

"Yes." Myand'r answered before facing his people. "My people, I swear on my life to protect everyone of you! and now let us dine proudly!" he announced getting the cheers of his people once more.

Everyone moved inside the huge palace. A buffet table that stretches all around the castle with Tamaranean foods and drinks for all the Myand'r was now sitting on the royal throne getting food offered in his face every minute.

"Would you like some Lorlamo't, my king?" a chef offered for the prince to decline.

Out of the blue, a tall young woman appeared before him holding an object that resembled a wine glass.

"Remember me, my king? she asked. Myand'r lgazed at her, amazed with her beauty.

"No I don't think we've met…" a nervous Myand'r replied.

The lady smirked. "Why.. I am the girl in the hood." she informed, jogging up the young king's memory.

"Of course…but you'r-"

"All grown up? I know." she finished then the king nodded.

She was all grown up indeed. Her figure was very alluring and her raven hair was long and beautiful. Her orange skin was flawless and clear, as well as her purple lipstick she was wearing; her lips looked like a desirable piece of candy that must be savored. Her eye color was purple; when a person gazes into her cold purple eyes, it was like looking into the darkness of space itself. She wore a long sleeveless purple dress that hung onto her amazing figure and revealed a massive amount of cleavage.

"Congrats on your special day, my king. You must enjoy something to drink, like this wonderful bottle of Mop'h I am holding." she suggested.

Myand'r looked at the well crafted bottle and smiled. "Alright." he confirmed.

Archnen'r poured a drink of the fine drink then gave it to the king. Myand'r chugged the whole thing down, but he felt a little dizzy.

"This drink….is amazing yet. its making me feel numb inside."

"Then you must have more, my king." she insisted, pouring him another glass.

"Alright." he confirmed accepting the glass, chugging the second glass of Mop'h. He felt even dizzier than before, which made the beautiful Archnen'r smirk.

"You must drink from the whole bottle." she insisted once more.

Myand'r hiccuped. "I really shouldn't, Archnen'r.."

This made Archnen'r frown. She whispered in his ear in a seductive tone. "My king….it is your special day.." she smirked. "Get loose." she suggested as Myand'r felt of warm breath against his ear.

"I guess, you're right.." he agreed, accepting the bottle and chugging the whole thing down. After all that Mop'h he consumed, the king had no control over himself, leaving Archnen'r to have an advantage over him.

"This way my king.." she said, putting his arms are her bare shoulders and escorting him to his room, she locked the door as well so no one will enter. She placed him on the bed and smirked.

"..and now you're all mine.." she whispered before removing his and her clothes.

_This was the night...that her plan was put into action..._

* * *

Its been a few months since Myand'r's gathering. He was still haunted that night by that beautiful woman he barely knew. He could only think of the amount of drinking he did...and how beautiful that woman was.

"My king, you have a visitor." a guard announced. The king only nodded, telling him to bring that visitor in.

The visitor was the gorgeous Archnen'r wearing a purple hood.

"Archnen'r.." the king whispered.

"Its nice to finally see you too, my king." she said. "My, do you look good." she complimented.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I see you're wanting to rush things…alright. Well after that wonderful night, I took you to your room and let's say we had a little "fun"...and now I'm pregnant." she informed.

"What is your point?" he asked immediately. Archnen'r only laughed.

"I guess the all mighty king still needs a lesson as always. Well.. according to Tamaranean law if one were to pregnant someone then he is to marry the woman of the child." she informed. "and you are to marry me according to law."

Myand'r was shocked and terrified, even the priest agreed that it was the law and way of life. Of course, she was gorgeous and charming and men do desire her knockout body.

"Maybe having her as a wife and consort wouldn't be so bad.." he thought.

The king stood up, "I will marry you, Archnen'r...it is the law.." he confirmed.

"_Perfect._" she thought.

"Splendid, my dear king. ..let us marry next week." she suggested and the king nodded.

"Well, I must be on my way..I will see you soon, my dear king." she said then bowed before walking out of the palace.

* * *

Archnen'r sat in her spaceship while her servant, K' Gafnore, controlled it. " How did it go, my lady?" he asked. Archnen'r sipped some of her finest drink out of a glass before speaking

"Let's just say that we need to start making…_ wedding plans_." she answered before smirking. _"and finally get what I want..."_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
